Story:Birds of Prey/Alternate Consequences/Chapter Four
In the Arrowcave Team Arrow and the Dragonforce Rangers are coming back to the base as their still in their suits as for the Rangers their helmets are off, as Typhuss looks at Felicity on the location of the villains. Location of the villains, Felicity says Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She inputs commands into the console. I can't locate them our computer systems are still down I've haven't had time to repair them Felicity says as she looks at them. Terra looks at her. Maybe Steven can help he's currently taking a class in computers we're on spring break he can help Terra says as she looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Come with me Steven we've got a lot of work to do Felicity says as she looks at him. He nods and they go to fix the computer system Typhuss looks at Terra. He's the best one we've got on the team Terra says as she looks at Typhuss. At the villains hideout Dragoncon is nursing a wound he suffered at the hands of the Dragonforce Rangers, when Lex walks up to him. That looks deep Lex says as he looks at him. Dragoncon snarls at him. Those Rangers will pay dearly for what they did to me Dragoncon says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Well maybe we might need some help from your old monsters that they defeated but give them a boost from this I stole it from Area 51 a few months ago and they don't know I did it Lex says as he shows Dragoncon the enhanced naquadah armor. Dragoncon looks at it and smirks evilly. Those Rangers and those Birds won't know what hit them Dragoncon says as he looks at Lex. At the Arrowcave the lights and computers come back on-line as Felicity looks at the screen. Uh we've got a major problem picking up a heat signature in the city Felicity says as she looks at the computer screen. The screen show Lava Dual Slasher in giant form attacking the city. Ugh not this loser again Terra says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen then asked Felicity about the strange energy signature. What about the strange energy signature? asked Typhuss as he looks at Felicity. She looks at the console. Nothing on it yet Felicity says as she looks at them. The Rangers head out to face him as Typhuss looks at the computer read out as Oliver looks at him. Recongize it? Oliver asked as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him and shrugs his shoulders. At the city Laval is destroying buildings as the Dragonforce megazord shows up and gets into a fighting position. Ah, Rangers it's good to see you again Laval Dual Slasher says as he looks at the Megazord. In the cockpit Red Ranger (Terra) looks at the screen. It's time for you to get beaten for the second time Red Ranger (Terra) says as she wields the Dragon Power Saber. She twirls the Saber. Dragon Power Saber final strike Red Ranger (Terra) says as she swings the saber down. The Megazord's saber powers up and swings down and the red energy slash hits Dual Slasher but nothing happened as the megazord walks back. What it didn't do anything Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he's shocked by that. Yellow Ranger (May) looks at the others. Guys hang on he's about to attack Yellow Ranger (May) says as she looks at them. Laval Dual Slasher's double blades power up and hits the Megazord causing sparks to erupt from it's chest as it takes severe hits and kneels down. At the Arrowcave Typhuss is scanning the armor Dual Slasher is wearing and contacts the rangers to abort and fall back. Abort the mission, fall back, I repeat fall back says Typhuss as he talks to the rangers. The Megazord backs up and then retreats. At the Arrowcave Bryan looks at him. Hey Hawkeye why did you make us retreat? Bryan asked as he looks at Typhuss. Terra backs him off as Typhuss explains it. Your weapons won't do any damage to that armor says Typhuss as he looks at Bryan. Terra looks at him. Is that a type of armor? Terra asked as she looks at him. He explains what it is. Yes, this is classified, I'm giving you limited access, enhanced naquadah armor is a very strong armor and it can stop weapons, its a project being worked on by Starfleet, myself and Samantha Carter, wait a mintue how the hell did they get their hands on it, damn it Lex, he took it from Area 51 says Typhuss as he looks at them. Terra looks at the padd. So how can we punch through it with our weapons? Terra says as she looks at the padd then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know, let me and Barbara work on it and I will get back to you says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. Terra looks at him. All right Terra says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Felicity walks over to them. Guys we've got a problem picking up another energy signature Felicity says as she looks at them. The screen shows Zubaba knight attacking the city with a squad of warriors. Terra looks at the screen then at Typhuss. We'll handle Zubaba Knight while you figure out how to get through that dense armor Terra says as she looks at him. He nods and the Rangers head to the city. Typhuss looks at Barbara. Well we have work to do, let's get started says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara.